In Vino Veritas
by Amphisbne
Summary: [Chica Vampiro] En otra vida, la entrevista entre Mirco Vladimoff y la vidente fue un poco diferente.


_Diciembre de 1780, Santafé de Bogotá_

_Real Biblioteca del Seminario_

* * *

Un viento helado recorría las calles esa noche. Las gentes trancaron puertas y taparon ventanas. Había murmullos de apariciones en las calles, aprehensión. Se rezaron muchos rosarios esa noche anónima, y también se colgaron crucifijos.

Un grupo de tres muchachos atravesó el camino en la oscuridad. Llevaban ruanas y sombreros de ala ancha, y se movían con tanto silencio, que si alguien hubiera podido distinguirlos entre la oscuridad, los habría tomado por espantos.

El pequeño grupo paró en la esquina de una gran casona de dos pisos. El más bajito empezó a temblar.

\- ¿Usted está seguro de que quiere seguir?

El más alto del grupo se dio la vuelta.

\- Estoy seguro, Ezequiel.

\- ¿Y si nos confunden con bandoleros que vienen a robar el Seminario? Además, no hay como entrar, si no es por la fuerza. Aquí estudian curas. Esto es pecado, Mirco.

\- Tranquilo. A mi me dijeron que no había que forzar la entrada.  
El muchacho alto se levantó un poco el sombrero. Un rayo de luna le iluminó los ojos, grises y diáfanos.  
\- A mi me dijeron que si estaba aquí a la hora acordada, la puerta se iba a abrir sola…pero ya hicieron bastante, acompañándome hasta acá. Si se quieren devolver al cuartel, no los voy a creer menos hombres.

El tercer muchacho que había estado silencioso, recostado contra el muro, se levantó ante tales palabras.  
\- Estás diciendo cualquier cosa. Nosotros te acompañamos a donde sea. Hasta el infierno.

\- ¡SHHTO Rubén! – le dijo Ezequiel con vehemencia - ¡que invocas a la desgracia!

Mirco estaba a punto de voltearse para regañarlos a ambos por el escándalo, cuando la puerta de la Real Biblioteca se abrió silenciosamente. El brillo de una vela, como una estrella caída, se asomó por la puerta recién abierta.

\- Esa es la señal, señores.

Mirco avanzó dos pasos. Aún no distinguía la mano ni el cuerpo que la sostenía, pero la vela se agitó de lado a lado, como diciéndole _ven conmigo_.

\- Voy a entrar, con o sin ustedes.

Rubén dio un paso, colocándose contra el hombro derecho de su amigo.

\- Con nosotros.

Ezequiel, vibrando aún de miedo, se pegó al brazo izquierdo de Mirco.

\- Sí. Con nosotros.

* * *

Mirco nunca descubrió quién llevaba la vela.

Cuando entraron al vestíbulo, oscuro como boca de lobo, se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos. Un segundo después, la luz de la vela apareció y se agitó otra vez, indicando una puerta. Cuando el trio avanzó y la abrió, llegaron a un pasillo largo: al final de este apareció nuevamente la vela. Y así subieron escaleras y abrieron puertas, cruzaron pasillos y atravesaron vastos salones, una y otra vez, cada vez más adentro de la biblioteca.

\- Es como una candileja, llevándonos a nuestra perdición – masculló Ezequiel.

\- Pues si nos quiere hacer mal, con mayor razón tenemos que quedarnos. Yo por lo menos no voy a permitir que Mirco muera acá solo. Qué vergüenza, Ezequiel. Creí que eras soldado.

\- Sí soy soldado, y no los voy a abandonar, ¡Pero tengo derecho a tener miedo!

Estaban en el segundo piso cuando la vela desapareció del todo. La oscuridad se volvió impenetrable, y a Mirco le pareció que era una criatura viva, envolviéndolos en su manto. Hubo un ruido como de alas, Ezequiél chilló –

\- y de repente la luz de muchas antorchas iluminó un pasillo largo, con una sola puerta a un lado.

Mirco, Rubén y Ezequiel miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos.

\- ¿Seguimos en la Real Biblioteca?

\- Yo no sé.

\- Yo tampoco

La única puerta se abrió: un esclavo joven, con ruana y pantalones como los de un campesino, la empujó con el brazo hasta que con un golpecito seco quedó abierta de par en par. En sus manos había un candelero con tres velas rojas.

Los tres muchachos lo miraron absorto. El joven esclavo miraba sus pies desnudos con tanta atención que no lograron verle la cara, pero el aire se llenó de expectativa. Mirco lo supo en un instante: lo estaban esperando a él.

Rubén se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Usted era el que nos guiaba?

El muchacho no contestó.

\- Nuestro amigo aquí tenía una cita con su señora, ¿lo están esperando?

Nada. Rubén empezó a desesperarse.

\- ¡Pero diga algo, hombre!

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos. Luego, y sin levantar la cabeza, el joven esclavo se dirigió a los muchachos:

\- El que se hace llamar Benjamín. Por favor siga. La señora Juana lo está esperando.

Su voz no tenía ni el más mínimo asomo de emoción. Ni miedo, ni ira, ni deferencia o amabilidad.

Mirco dio un paso al frente con aire marcial, como si su superior lo hubiese llamado.

\- Yo. Yo soy. Por favor lléveme con Doña Juana.

* * *

Mirco debió atravesar otro pasillo y otra habitación oscura en compañía del esclavo de la vela. Pensó en Rubén y Ezequiel, que seguro tendrían una oreja pegada a la puerta que habían dejado atrás, y sintió por fin un poco de miedo.

Por fin, el esclavo se detuvo frente a una puerta y tocó suavemente tres veces.

\- Pasa, Emmanuel – dijo alguien desde adentro - y haz que mi invitado siga también.

La voz de mujer estaba cascada por los años. Si Mirco no hubiera venido avisado de que se trataba de una vidente, la habría tomado por una bruja. O un ánima en pena.

Emmanuel empujó la puerta y entró, sosteniendo la puerta para Mirco. Él resistió el impulso de echarse la bendición y entró.

El cuarto estaba ricamente tapizado y amoblado. Un jarrón, enchapado en oro y lleno de flores de temporada, adornaba una mesa bajita. Candelabros de muchas velas se alzaban en cada una de las cuatro esquinas. En el centro del cuarto había un baúl de cuero cubierto con un mantel blanco, y frente al baúl había una pequeña otomana forrada en verde.

\- Pasa, muchacho – dijo la voz cascada desde la oscuridad – y siéntate, que estaré contigo en un segundo.

Mirco entró con pasos lentos y una inquietud creciente palpitándole en el pecho. Se esforzó por mantener la espalda derecha y la mirada firme mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

La oscuridad tras el baúl se movió, y una figura se volteó a mirarlo.

Un hombre menos valiente que Mirco Vladimoff tal vez se habría desmayado: la vidente parecía un duende. Tenía una nariz enorme, ojos diminutos y una mata de cabello blanco desordenado que le rodeaba la cabeza, haciéndola parecer más bulbosa de lo que era. Llevaba un vestido de seda negra elegantísimo, pero el impacto del traje se veía opacado por su capa, una prenda de plumas negras muy gruesa. Un broche de plata, con la forma del cráneo de alguna pequeña ave, le sostenía la densa capa al cuello. La piel de su cara parecía papel arrugado, y aún suavizado por la tenue luz de las velas, Mirco creyó notar largas cicatrices.

\- Buenas noches, mi señor. Bienvenido a este, mi humilde consultorio.  
La vidente le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Sus labios se habían afinado hasta casi desaparecer.

Mirco observó la diminuta figura con terror, pero hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y abrió la boca.

\- Buenas noches, señora Juana.

Se mojó los labios secos de nervios.

\- Vengo a saber qué me depara el futuro.

\- Por supuesto. A eso vienen todos los que me buscan, mi señor.

Y la anciana concluyó su discurso con una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Por qué me trata de señor? Yo sólo soy un soldado raso.

La vidente lo miró con sorpresa fingida.

\- ¿Sólo un soldado raso? No, eso es imposible.

\- Yo soy Benjamín. Vengo de Guaduas.

\- ¡Ja! Benjamín de Guaduas. Yo te contesto a mentiras con mentiras: tu mamá es una mujer bajita y de visión limitada.

Mirco sintió que se le tensionaba cada músculo de la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que esas son mentiras?

\- Porque soy vidente, mi señor. Lo mío es ver detrás del velo, sea el de la muerte, el del futuro o el de la falsedad. Y sé que tengo ante mi a un hombre que viene a buscar la verdad, pero se presenta con mentiras. Mis artes son un espejo, y sin verdad, no reflejo sino mentiras.

Mirco sintió que se agitaba. Había querido proteger su identidad, y la de su familia, para esta excursión particular. Si la vidente era una charlatana, no pasaría nada si el estafado era un campesino cualquiera. Si la vidente era de verdad, no importaba con qué nombre se presentara: si era vidente, sus artes iban a revelarle quién era él en realidad, ¿no?

\- …Mirco. Me llamo Mirco Vladimoff.

\- ¿Vladimoff? ¿No querrás decir Vladimiroff?

\- No, ya no nos llamamos así. Mi papá se peleó con el suyo, y dejamos el apellido en Rusia. Ahora somos Vladimoff.

\- Pero tu naciste aquí, verdad, y esto que me cuentas pasó hace rato ¿por qué me cuentas estas historias en presente?

Mirco se quedó callado. El corazón le latió con fuerza – la vidente había superado todas sus expectativas, pero si resultaba haber alguna trampa, algún engaño…

\- Es porque tengo muy presente la historia de mi familia…señora.

\- A mentiras, con mentiras, Mirco. Tienes un hermano mayor.

Una mujer bajita y llena de vida. Un hermano mayor. Si Mirco había entendido el juego, las mentiras que le decía la vidente eran simplemente la verdad, pero al revés. _Mi mamá es una mujer muy alta que lee mentes, y tengo una hermanita de dos años._

\- Vea, a mi estos juegos no me están gustando.

\- Entonces deja de jugarlos.

\- A mi no me gusta andarle contando cuentos a desconocidos.

\- ¿Entonces, muchacho? ¿Qué haces acá, si no es para contarle cuentos a desconocidos? Y déjame decirte que, aún cuando te apartes de mi mesa y te pierdas en la fría noche santafereña, ya te demostré que sé cosas de ti.

\- Estoy aquí porque estoy por tomar una decisión, y quería tener una guía.

\- Entonces vas a tener que contarme lo que guarda tu corazón. ¿O prefieres que te espante con la verdad que sí te puedo contar? ¿Sería esa suficiente prueba de mi buena fe?

Mirco apretó los labios con fuerza. Asintió.

\- ¿Sí? Está bien.

La mujer sonrió con dientes macabramente blancos y enteros. Mirco casi hubiera preferido que no tuviera ni uno, o que estuvieran machados por años y rastros de tabaco. _Una anciana con todos los dientes…esto no es normal._

La vidente sacó de la oscuridad a sus espaldas una copa tan grande que parecía una ponchera. Con la otra mano levantó una botella del suelo, y se dispuso a llenar el recipiente a la mitad con el líquido de la botella: era vino blanco. Caro. Mirco sabía de esas cosas.

Hecho eso, la vidente agarró la copa en ambas manos y le dio varias vueltas, mirando embelesada como el vino se escurría nuevamente hacia el centro.

\- Tu nombre cuando naciste era Miroslav Ivanovich Vladimiroff. Tu abuelo paterno expulsó a tu papá de la casa familiar cuando se enteró de la unión de tus padres y de la nueva…condición de tu padre. Tu familia se vino a vivir aquí, a la que fuera la tierra de tu madre. Aquí ella tiene nombre, amigos y riquezas ocultas. Este pequeño virreinato nuestro queda lejos del imperio ruso, pero las distancias terrestres no son nada para los que pueden volar, ¿verdad, muchacho?

Mirco sintió como la cara se le ponía del color del mantel. La vidente se rio estrepitosamente.

\- Aquí en tu nueva vida te haces llamar Mirko, que es el diminutivo de Miroslav, pero te gusta más escribirlo con C. Te estas formando como médico, quieres irte con el ejército, pero algo en ti añora una causa más grande. Tus dos mejores amigos son un soldado cobarde y un valiente campesino – ninguno de los dos sabe que eres un noble español por el lado de tu madre, Catalina. La misma Catalina se cuida de llamar mucho la atención, porque sus títulos son de hace más de 200 años, y si alguien se enterase de que la Catalina Quiroga que llegó al Nuevo Mundo en ese entonces es la misma Catalina Vladimoff que deambula por los grandes salones del Virreinato de la Nueva Granada…

La vidente levantó los ojos de la copa con una mueca burlona.

\- ¿Suficiente presente?

Mirco no supo qué contestar. Se llevó una mano a la frente, y la encontró empapada de sudor frio.

\- ¿Estas listo para que te hable de tu futuro?

\- Si. Si, estoy listo.

La vidente volvió a levantar la copa. Le dio varias vueltas – y soltó un grito ahogado. Abrió las manos y la copa inició un rápido descenso, pero Mirco se levantó de su puesto y la agarró antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

El vino se había vuelto tinto, rojo como sangre fresca. La sorpresa congeló los dedos de Mirco: eso fue lo único que lo salvó de soltar la copa él mismo.

La vidente, respirando fuerte, puso sus manos sobre las de Mirco. Sus dedos, cortos y rechonchos como salchichas, tenían uñas negras – no enfermas, sino negras y brillantes como ónix pulido.

\- Si te unes a la revolución, vas a morir.

Había gentileza en su tono, y un poco de lástima en sus ojos. Mirco no soportaba ser visto con lástima; con cuidado, volvió a poner la copa sobre el baúl, y retiró lentamente las manos.

\- Vuelo a Francia del brazo de mi mamá a veces. Allá se respiran otros aires. La gente estudiada no cree que el rey sea el representante de Dios en la tierra. Quieren cambios. Quieren ser iguales – y Mirco golpeó el baúl, frustrado - acá nos merecemos lo mismo.

\- La revolución que añoras no va a ocurrir sino hasta el siglo entrante. Y tu estas marcado por el destino: eres aguerrido, rebelde. En cada camino que te ofrece la vida tendrás la opción de ser un héroe. En todos, la tomas. Y en todos, mueres.

Mirco volvió a golpear el baúl. La cabeza le pesaba.

\- ¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Voy a morir joven?

\- Tu y yo sabemos que en tu familia, la muerte es opcional.

\- ¡Yo no quiero ser vampiro!

La vidente suspiró y volvió a recoger la copa.

\- Está bien. Esa es tu decisión. Pero te lo advierto, Mirco Vladimoff: el momento de tomarla se acerca. Será más pronto de lo que crees.

Mirco se dejó caer sobre la otomana. Se limpió el sudor con la punta de la ruana y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Si muero, todo termina. Si vivo, voy a tener que ser un monstruo, como mis padres._

De repente, la vidente aspiró con fuerza. Mirco levantó los ojos: la anciana estaba mirando la copa nuevamente, pero sus ojos diminutos estaban abiertos como platos.

\- Hay una pregunta que no me has hecho.

\- Ya no tiene sentido hacerla.

\- Hazla.

\- ¡No quiero!

\- Hazla, ¡muchacho terco!

\- ¿Por qué juega con mis emociones así? – vociferó Mirco – si voy a morir joven, nunca voy a encontrar un corazón que corresponda al mío.

Pero la vidente no respondió a sus acusaciones. Le dio una vuelta y luego otra a la copa, absorta en el movimiento del vino rojo.

\- La mujer de tu vida llevará una estrella de cinco puntas. Y no la has encontrado, porque ella no ha nacido.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Como lo oyes, muchacho. La mujer de tu vida tendrá una estrella de cinco puntas en el cuello.

\- Y no ha nacido – Mirco se rio sin gracia – así que, para encontrarla, voy a tener que convertirme en vampiro. Estoy condenado.

La vidente no le contestó. Mirco se restregó la cara con las manos violentamente.

\- Mi querido niño…me temo que tu comprensión del futuro y el destino son un poco equivocadas. No estas condenado a nada.

Mirco alzó los ojos.

\- Claro que sí. Voy a morir joven, o voy a pasar siglos en soledad mirándole el cuello a las mujeres.

Los labios de la vidente se levantaron de un solo lado, en una especie de media sonrisa. Su expresión ya no evocaba burla ni lástima.

\- Puedes ir en contra de todos tus principios y no morir. Puedes salir de aquí ya mismo y lanzarte desde lo alto de una montaña. Puedes aceptar la mano de la hermana de Rubén. El destino existe en tanto nuestra naturaleza le hace posible existir: si hubieras nacido cobarde y voluble, no estarían en peligro de ser un héroe.

Mirco la observó sorprendido.  
\- Creo que entiendo.

\- Eso espero. Que entiendas cómo el libre albedrío y el destino funcionan de la mano es fundamental. La mujer de tu vida llevará la estrella de cinco puntas, pero no olvides que será la mujer de tu vida porque _tú_ vas a elegirla. Vas a tener que pelear larga y duramente por su atención. Va a desafiarte. Va a saltarse las leyes de ambos mundos con más agilidad que tú. Y es por eso que vas a amarla: por su alma, no por la señal que te ayude a encontrarla.

\- …con razón no ha nacido. Las mujeres de estos tiempos no son así.

\- Ja. Están aquí, y en todos los momentos de la historia, pero no has aprendido a encontrarlas. Si te encuentras conmigo en la plaza de esta ciudad dentro de 37 años, verás morir fusilada a una de ellas. Pero estarás ocupado luchando la misma lucha que ella…sí, ya lo veo. No nos volveremos a ver, Mirco Vladimoff.

Para sus adentros, Mirco dio un suspiro de alivio. Esta sesión lo había dejado con la cabeza muy llena.

\- Muchas gracias – le dijo sinceramente. Del saquito que le colgaba del cinturón sacó una moneda de oro, y la colocó con cuidado sobre el baúl.

\- A ti gracias. Ah, y a propósito…la próxima vez que estés aquí, acuérdate de dejar sin seguro la ventana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- A lo mejor alguien necesita saltar por ella.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_La Real Biblioteca es el actual Palacio de San Carlos. Todavía existe._

_La mujer que va a morir en la plaza en 37 años es Policarpa Salavarrieta._

_La vidente le recomienda a Mirco dejar la ventana desajustada porque, 48 años después de su entrevista, Simón Bolivar va a saltar por una de las ventanas del Palacio de San Carlos para salvar su vida de un intento de asesinato._

_El episodio de la vampiritis me pareció una oportunidad perdida: ¿Tanta historia colombiana posible para meter príncipes y reinos ficticios? Esta es mi solución_

_(En esta versión, Daisy sí es la mujer de la vida de Mirco)._


End file.
